Scholar's Point
Scholar's Point a small, isolated village with a fixed population hovering near a thousand located on the western edge of Westisle in the province of Eastisle. It is centered upon and serves the large facilities and campus of the College of Eastisle , '''one of the several such colleges established and funded by the Fyadorian Department of Defense in the early 1600s. The village keeps itself isolated from political affairs, being neutral to all factions in Fyador and foreign nations and manages to adequately defend itself against average groups of sea-raiders and pirates with a small but well-equipped militia. In recent times, the Ryalors have been attempting to coax it back under their power, with mixed success as the scholars are dubious about their present ability to fund and protect them from attack. The College of Eastisle '''The College of Eastisle is one of a network of Fyadorian universities established to educate and capture the brightest minds in the land and to utilize their knowledge for the benefit of the nation and serve as the basis for military and civil research in Fyador. It is a large facility with multiple marble buildings designed to serve as lecture halls, research facilities, and living quarters for the numerous scholars and students who would study there. A large, heavily guarded domed structure at the center of the campus serves as its library, housing numerous manuscripts and works on a number of subjects ranging from archaeology to zoology, and various historical artifacts. Enrollment was initially limited to native Fyadorians, but was soon extended to foreigners of vulpine descent with a mind to recruit them for the benefit of the nation until the end of Ryalorian rule so long as they are no younger than thirteen. With the fall of centralized power in 1713, it has experimented with opening its doors to non-vulpine, non-Fyadorian students as well, a policy that has seen enough success to warrant continuation to the present day. There are no tuition costs for Fyadorian students, instead, they pay for their studies and materials through work, a cut of the future earnings on their innovations, or donations if they later find themselves in positions of power. Foreign students typically pay a modest sum per year of study, but this may can be waived at the discretion of the''' '''university chancellor. The university awards a series of degrees in a wide range of subjects which can vary from everything from engineering to magic*. Different degrees are conferred by length of time studied, with two, four, six, and eight year degrees conferred. These degrees can be awarded with various levels of honors: first for the most exceptional students, upper second and lower second, third, and no honors at all for the most average of students. In order to be conferred the title of scholar and a teaching position at the college, one must achieve an eight-year degree with upper second honors or above. *''Contrary to what most hopeful students of the major expect, one does not unlock the secrets of the arcane with this degree, but rather studies how mysticism has affected cultures across the known world. '' Since the fall of Fyad and Imperial Fyador and the subsequent lack of funding, the scholars of the university have survived by increasing tuition charged to foreigners, by constructing various specialized goods and devices, by selling scraps of knowledge for exorbitant prices, and, as of late, renewed, if modest, funding from House Ryalor. Category:Eastisle